


I Walked Alone Till I Met You

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Family, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: Sam was walking home from school when he encounters a mysterious substance. Dean begins to notice differences in his brother and is worried about him. They end up going to Bobby's but what will happen when Sam discovers he isn't alone? and what will happen when Doctor Drake figures out where his symbiote is?in desperate need of cowriter and beta reader let me know if you are interested
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I’m trudging the long path back to the motel. My feet are numb from the hard concrete. I miss the smooth leather of the impala. Dad and Dean are gone again to hunt another monster. They say I’m too young to go with them. Dad is so concerned about every other person’s life except mine. Sully is trying to distract me but I’m ignoring him. The stinging from the cut on my face was something to focus on. He didn’t even do anything and they thought it was a good idea to beat him up. I kick a rock for a couple of steps and huff when I lose it. Something snapped to the right at me. I look over at the dark woods. It seemed to go on forever. I finally hear something Sully was saying when his face appeared in front of mine. “Hey, bud we should get going, it’s not safe here,” I was about to start walking again but then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around to confront it but there was nothing. My eyes scrutinized the scenery. Nothing. Wait, a dark puddle of something. Where is a good poking stick? There, it is long but not too thin, and not too fat but not too short. I poke the puddle and it seemed to flinch away. That’s weird. Maybe it is like a shapeshifter skin. I try to poke it again and the puddle does the same thing. Welp three times the charm. I tried to poke it again when the puddle started to crawl up the stick. A blood-curdling scream rips out of me when it lands on my face. Then it feels like it shoves itself through every hole in my face. My nose and eyes burn as I choke on it. Then darkness

Hunger. The growing hole in my stomach is what wakes me up. My eyes open to see a purple sky. My stomach gurgles in hunger. Then before I know it my feet are moving. The landscape blurs around me and I didn’t realize that my friend Sully is gone. That doesn’t matter to me as the motel is in my vision. I rip open the door forgetting that I had locked it before school. The fridge seems to glow. There was nothing in there except two old slices of raw bacon. I hadn’t eaten them earlier because they started to smell but I was too lazy to throw them away. That doesn’t matter to me now. The slime from the bacon just helps it slide down my throat faster. Then I open the small freezer part of the fridge. I found what seemed to me to be the holy grail, Tatertots. Those slides down my throat frozen but even after that I still felt the gnawing hunger. I look around nothing except the bowl of soggy cereal left from this morning garnished with a couple of dead flies. I cringe at the thought of eating it but my stomach is making the decisions. It all slides down my throat. My stomach starts to rumble revolting against the inedible food I had eaten. Black dots begin to disorient me. I stumble my way into the small dirty bathroom and hot vile passed through my lips.

I hate leaving Sammy behind for even a few hours. He was just a kid and the walk home from school was a little too long for my taste but what dad says goes. I shiver past through me and my stomach started to flip flop. We’re already on our way back to the motel so I don’t want to say something. “What’s up Dean?” Dad’s voice shook me out of my thoughts. The man could always tell when there was something wrong with me too bad he didn’t have that with Sammy. “Nothing, I just got a bad feeling about something,” Dad looked over at me and increased the speed of the car. We roll up to the motel and the door for our room was ripped off its hinges. “Holy Shit!” I open the door of the Impala and run towards the room. “Sammy?!” there was a shattered bowl on the ground. The fridge doors were ajar and empty. There were retching sounds coming from the bathroom, “Sammy?!” a moan was the response. A hand on my shoulder made me whip around to come face to face with dad. “Dean, be careful,” Dad whispered. He handed me a pistol. “Yes, Sir,” I whispered back. I walk slowly towards the bathroom where there were retching noises and sobbing. I slowly push the door open and it squeaks on the unoiled hinges. 

Sam laid his head on the cool surface of the toilet after another round of retching. Dean slowly stepped into the bathroom and as soon as he saw Sam he dropped the gun and knelt on the floor next to Sam. “Sammy?” Sam looked up at Dean with glazed eyes. “De?” Dean gave a small sad smile. “Yeah, Sammy it’s me, what happened?” Sam opened his mouth to talk but instead more sickness passed through his lips. Dean grimaced at the mess. “It’s clear but we got to roll out,” John stepped into the bathroom while talking. As soon as his eyes landed on Sam paused. “Dean?” John asked. “He’s not doing well Dad,” Dean whispered. “De, I’m fi-” before Sam could finish what he was saying his limbs started to jerk around. “Shit, his seizing!” Dean called out. He took his coat off and used it as a pillow for Sam’s head. Dean could do nothing but stare at Sam as he was timing the seizure. Sam looked like he was possessed as his limbs were flailing about. Dean felt sick as Sam was flailing on the ground. Suddenly Dean was being pushed out of the way for John to take his place. He was about to fight when John grabbed him and took him away from the situation.

The rumbling of the Impala almost lulled Sam back to sleep before he got the chance to wake up properly. Sam fought against it and sat up. That was a mistake as it now felt like two drummers decided to practice in his head. “Uh, what happened?” Dean looked back eyebrows raised. “Oh, thank god you’re awake,” the relief was tangible in his voice. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “Fine,” rolled off his tongue without much thought. Dean gave the look like he knew Sam was lying but he wasn’t going to press it. Sam closed his eyes again hoping to be able to sleep to try and get rid of his headache. “Hey, Sammy can you tell us what happened in the motel?” Sam took a second then he remembered. The puddle eating all the grossness but he knew he couldn’t tell Dean and his dad that. “I don’t remember,”

They stopped at a diner for dinner and Sam could feel his mouth watering before he even left the car. He didn’t realize it before but now that he thought about it he was starving. They enter the diner and a women who was caked in makeup showed them to their seats. He was tempted to just go into the kitchen and eat everything but he had more control than that. He must have been spacing out because before he knew it there was a burger set in front of him. Dean was looking at him with a creased brow but he didn’t say anything and Sam was all too happy to tear into his food. “Woah, take some time to breathe, nobody is going to take it from you,” Dean tried to joke but there was a faint trace of worry under his words. “Leave him alone Dean he is a growing boy he needs his strength,” John scolded. Dean just stared at Sam the rest of the time they were in the dinner. “But he was just puking,” Dean tried to argue but John just gave Dean a look. Before they left Sam left for the bathroom. The diner only had one bathroom which was a small dirty room with only one toilet and only a few squares of toilet paper left. As he was washing his hands he looked into the mirror his eyes went completely white. Sam managed to only let out a small squeal when he saw that. What the hell was happening?

They arrived at Bobbys close to midnight and Sam excused himself so he could go to bed in the guestroom that Bobby always saved for the Winchester brothers. He wasn’t really tried he just didn’t want to be around people. Sam was looking through his duffle bag for a clean shirt when he heard a deep voice say “Hello,” that did make Sam jump. “Who’s there?” he whispered. He grabbed a gun out of his duffle and began to look through the room methodically. It’s when he got to the bathroom he paused not wanting to look in the mirror and have the chance to see the milky eyes again. Once he checked the bathroom and saw nothing there he was ready to calk it all up to paranoia but then he looked in the mirror. When he saw nothing abnormal he let out a small sigh of relief. “Sam,” the dark voice was there again and seemed to be coming from everywhere. “Who are you?” he asked panic in his voice. “We are Venom,” his eyes went white in the mirror and he flinched.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was worried about Sam. Something had broken into their motel, Sam had gotten very ill and had a seizure, which was pretty freaking serious, slept a few hours then gobbled down a burger and fries, and now he was tired again. He was pretty sure Sam was sick but there was no chance in hell Sam would ever admit to that. Now he was sitting at Bobby’s kitchen table with the hunter and his father untouched soda in front of him. He was distracted by his thoughts by Bobby “you alright there boy?” he asked. “Yeah, yeah just thinking about Sammy,” he waved his hand as if dispelling his thoughts and Bobby just nodded at that and went back to talking to John.

Sam was staring in the mirror. His fingers were pressed so hard against the sink they began to turn white. “What are you?” Sam asked in a shaky voice. For a second thought, he wasn’t going to respond. The deep voice replied “we are Venom,” Sam was going to make a snappy comeback but it died on his tongue as he felt his stomach gurgle. “What’s happening to me?” Sam asked. He didn’t see it but it felt like venom rolled his eyes “we are hungry,” Sam slipped downstairs but he heard voices coming from the kitchen. “You're leaving already John?” Bobby asked anger in his voice.  
“I have a lead,” was John’s short reply.  
“Those kids need their father, and I sure as hell ain’t qualified,” there was silence and the front door closed and opened. Then the Impala started up. Sam slid into the kitchen. Bobby was scowling but as soon as he saw Sam his face softened. “Hey, boy what’s up?” Sam was feeling uncomfortable under the hunter’s gaze. He managed to squeak out “just looking for something to eat,”   
“Ah, don’t worry I got more than enough chili,”

Carlton was furious when he found out that Eddie Brock had gotten into his lab and let loose one of his only symbiote. That was until he checked his security cameras from the distance. It had entered a small child with a mop of brown hair. The kid was easy enough to track until his family left town. Then he had to get creative. His team was hacking all the police cameras and while they almost lost him they managed to stay on his tail. Carlton smiled as he saw them stop. 

Sam was silently reading in his room. After getting over the shock of having someone else in his body it was fine. Venom was more amusing to the boy as he didn’t know a lot about the world. He was also less annoying as Sully. Sully always wanted to play and have fun but Venom didn’t care. While Sully would want him to stop reading and fun Venom was content to learn with him. Currently, they are reading The Hunger Game which leads to all kinds of questions from Venom like ‘why do the human’s not eat the goat?’ they had just gotten to the beginning of the games when Dean came into the room. Sam acknowledged him with a nod. Everything was fine until Dean began playing his music. While normally it would be fine it was beginning to make him feel ill. “Dean please turn the music down,” Sam asked. Dean looked over at Sam then grinned as he turned it up. He dropped his book and he put his hands to his head. His head began to pound harder so he shouted “Dean Stop!” the grin was gone and the music was off. Dean’s eyes were wide. Dean slowly slipped off the bed and exited the room. 

Bobby and Dean had slipped upstairs. They had holy water and silver on their persons but they were hoping they wouldn’t have to do it. They opened the room and Sam looked up from his book. “Hey, guys, what’s going on?” he asked, confusion written all over his face. Dean’s mouth went dry, he forgot to come up with a lie. Luckily for him, Bobby was always ready “Noticed a break in the salt line just need to do a check,” Sam nodded and stood up. He took the flask Bobby was holding and drank. He quirked his eyebrow at the silver knife. “Never can be too careful,” was Bobby’s explanation. Sam shrugged and made the cut. Nothing. “Thank’s son,” They went back downstairs “So what do we do now?” Dean asked.   
“We hit the books,”

“Maybe it is a Cheuksin?” Dean asked. Bobby raised an eyebrow “A Korean toilet ghost?”  
“Sam’s got enough hair,”  
“But today isn’t the sixth, the sixteenth, or the twenty-sixth, I don’t believe his hair is one hundred and fifty centimeters long, he is not in the bathroom do I have to go on?”  
“How do you know so much about them, man?”  
“You don’t want to know boy”  
“Just don’t forget to cough three times,” Dean joked.

Dean was about to call it off and thought he was seeing things. They had been looking for hours and his vision was now swimming. He had much greater respect for Bobby and Sam who seemed to be able to research for day’s and then they read for fun. He heard Sam coming down the stairs and got up. He looked over at Bobby who just kept reading. When he saw Sam he could immediately tell something was wrong. He was flushed and his eyes were glazed. Dean rushed over forgetting what he saw earlier to help his brother. “Jesus, Sammy what the hell you need to go back to bed,” Sam’s turned his head glassy eyes not really looking at Dean. It was more like he was reacting to the sound. “Hungry,” before they could continue there was a knock at the door. Dean helped Sam to the couch then pointed a finger at Sam “Don’t you dare move,” Dean went to the door and grabbed the shotgun that always rested next to it. The door opened but Sam couldn’t see who was there. After a few seconds “Bobby he says he is looking for you,” he called from the front. The elder man made his way to the door. Sam couldn’t help his curiosity he got up and so he could see who was there. It was probably Rufus or some other hunter looking for help to dispose of a body. He looked and saw a man he had never seen before. The man had neat black hair and was wearing a nice suit. Before Sam could register anything. Something washed over him like cool water. He could still see everything but it was like he was looking through someone else’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Might take a while for the next chapter because of school


End file.
